welcome to the heartbreak, baby
by omggcece
Summary: Three cracks and her heart is broken... \\ SamFreddie.


_this is the heartbreak hotel ( welcome to the heartbreak )_

**she's cinderella and he's prince charming.

Her mother is the evil step-mother and Melanie is the ugly, evil step-sister. But Carly - she's not evil or ugly; she just doesn't have a role in the fairytale - so of course, she messes it up.

When the story first begins, she's twelve and it's the end of the sixth grade. Melanie is leaving for her fancy boarding school and unfortuantely, that leaves her alone with her crazy mother. But, hey, maybe it won't be so bad since she can always go over and spend the night with Carly.

So, it's a Friday night and she spends the night at Carly's; usually Melanie would follow but she has to pack _( ugh ) _so it's just you and her.

But when you get there, you notice a small boy who looks a year or two younger than you watching as his mother tells the movers where to put there stuff. So he's Carly's new neighbor, eh?

"Hi! I'm Freddie. What's your name?" He asks you, noticing you staring at him. He's so happy and your so _not _happy it feels like he's mocking you and you decide he's an annoying dork, right then and there.

"Hi! I'm Sam," You answer back in a squeaky tone, and he catches on that you're making fun of him.

"My mom says it's not nice to make fun of people," he says, politely, and _God _you wanna punch the living daylights out of this kid. What is _wrong _with him?

"Well your mom's a dork, too," you bark back but he's not paying attention to you anymore. Carly comes out and he only has eyes for her, that much is obvious, and she shyly smiles back, waving.

"I'm Carly, your new neighbor and this is my friend, Sam. What's your name?"

It's, like, kind of perfect you think; the good girl falls for the good boy and then there's you, the sassy third wheel. They're both brunettes and you're a blonde - it's the classic TV set-up of a trio.

So, yeah, at that moment you think Carly and Freddie are meant to be.

**You all are in seventh grade, now, and Carly is visiting her grandparents in Yakima so you're forced to be with your mother.

The house is completey trashed and since you have nothing else to do without Carly, for some reason you find yourself scrubbing the kitchen floor. You can hear _Young and the Restless _on in the background as you work - it's a calm, nice Sunday. The weather is in the middle of cold and hot - just right and the birds are chirping and the paperboy is being chased by the neighborhood kids.

But then one of your mother boyfriends come in. You freeze. You can hear them kissing _( u g h ) _and then she says, "Meet Sam!" and you think you're gonna puke.

Before the meet-and-greet can start, there's a knock on the door and you scramble to go get it.

_It's Freddie._

"What are you doing here?" you ask him, and your Mom looks on with a curious look on her face.

"Well, uh, without Carly there's really nothing to do, so I thought maybe we could hang out...?" He shoves his hands in his jean pockets and in the back of your mind you think he's maybe, kinda a little cute at this moment.

You grab his wrist and run out of the house-

-That's the first time he saves her.

**It's the eighth grade dance and she just wants to curl up and _die._

She doesn't find a date - and, you know, Carly has a million boys lining up to be hers. . . .

But Freddie doesn't have a date. _She makes sure of that. _There's only one girl that wants Freddie to ask her and Freddie wants to ask her, too.

So she catches this _Hannah _after cheer leading practice _( u g h ) _and starts of calm, asking her why she's likes Freddie.

"I think he's really cute - and besides, I dig nerds," she laughs the last part, throwing her head back and it all looks _rehearsed._

"Well, he likes you too." Her face lights up. "And he's gonna ask you to the dance. When he does, I want you to say no."

"No way."

When Hannah Jones enters the locker room, nose bleeding and large holes in her uniform, she _knows _Freddie Benson belongs too Sam Puckett.

By the end of the week the cheerleaders have spread the word about what happened and _everybody _knows Freddie Benson belongs too Sam Puckett.

Unfortunately, someone tells a teacher and then she's called into the Principal's office _( u g h )._

Right before the principal tells Sam her punishment, Freddie comes in and says, "I saw the fight! Hannah started it. And if you don't believe me, ask Rebbecca."

He waves her inside and she nervously backs up Freddie's statement. "H-Hannah p-pushed S-Sam i-into t-the b-bleachers a-and w-when S-Sam t-tackled h-her s-she w-was o-only d-defending h-herself."

Principal Franklin raised an eyebrow at the two. "And no one put you up to this?"

"No."

"N-no."

Shaking his head, Principal Franklin picks up his coffee mug and takes a sip from it. "Well, Sam, I guess you're off the hook this time."

-That's the second time he saves her.

_(Carly goes to the dance. Her and Freddie hang out at her house, watching Girly Cow re-runs.)_

**They're in the ninth grade.

They share a first kiss. She-she can't even write about that.

-That's the third time he saves her.

This time, it's from being a loser who's never kissed a boy before.

**They're in the tenth grade.

She finds Carly and him dancing in the Groovy Smoothie, her head on his shoulder and looking completely at peace with _everything. _Him? He's looking down at her with an expression of _loveloveLOVE _on his face _( s h e w a n t s h i m t o l o o k a t h e r l i k e t h a t )._

_one crack._

Carly runs out of his apartment and shouts, "I kissed Freddie!" and you don't hear - _don't feel - _anything after that. _( I k i s s e d h i m f i r s t ! )_

_two cracks._

Every time you see them they're kissing, holding hands, hugging. . . it's just _sick. _

_three cracks and you're heart is broken now._

_( this is the heartbreak hotel, this is the heartbreak hotel... )_

-He doesn't save her this year.

This is when _she _starts ruining the fairytale...

...It's not supposed to be like this.

**They're in the eleventh grade.

Him and Carly are dating, breaking up, dating, breaking up...

It's an on and off again kind of thing, and she hates it; each time she thinks there's a chance for him and her, but then a month later they're back together.

Him - it seems all the girls he likes and like him back are all weird or taller than him or have something just _mentally _wrong with them. So, yeah, he's always there when Carly finishes up with a one week fling and they always wind up back together.

One day she asks him why he always takes her back and he says, "It's just nice to be with someone, y'know? If there was some girl who liked me and I liked back and didn't have something wrong with her, I'd stop dating Carly in a heartbeat and she'd probably be fine with it." He pauses.

"Why'd you ask me, anyway?"

"No reason," You answer back maybe a little _too _fast but he doesn't notice. You think - _you know - _that you've made it obvious you like him. Why can't he get the hint?

_( u g h )_

-He doesn't save her this year, either.

Her heart remains broken and the fairytale is ruined - there shall be no happy ending for her.

**It's their senior year and it's the end of an era.

After their last break-up over the summer, Carly and him remain broken up and never get back together. Most people would jump at the chance, at least try at a happy ending, but she isn't cause she's _Sam _and she's stubborn.

Once she makes up her mind they're not to be together, she sticks to it and she stays far away from Carly and Freddie - they don't question it. She only sees them when it's for iCarly or school related now.

Still she wonders what could've been as she waves good-by to her two best friends for six-and a half-years and the plane flies high, high into the fluffy clouds and _oh, _that cloud looks like Freddie!

...Just by that thought she knows she's not getting over this one.

Her heart stays internally broken and she wonders about _him _everyday for the rest of her life. _Did Carly and him get married? Do they have children? Does he think about her?_

_( u g h )_

-He doesn't save her this year.

.

When Sam graduated from college, she became a writer and got a job at the _Seattle Times. _She wrote a short story about some snippets of her life. Where is this short story, you ask? You've just finished reading it, my dear friend.

.

This is the heartbreak hotel

_This is the heartbreak hotel_

(welcome to the heartbreak, baby)

.

**a/n; I want to soooo badly add a happy ending on to this story, but I'm determined to write one angst during my time writing Fan fiction! Ow, my heart aches...I gotta go find some Seddie fluff!**

**Oh, and this story is inspired by the AwesomeAwesomeAWESOME song by the **_**lovely **_**Whitney Houston - Heartbreak Hotel. But the baby at the end of "welcome to the heartbreak" was added on by moi 'cause baby makes everything sound cooler!:) **


End file.
